Tonee'Engri vas Jaraka
History Tonee’Engri was born in the Migrant Fleet, like most quarians, on a ship that was part of the Heavy Fleet called the Jaraka. He is the oldest of two, with his mother dying after giving birth to his younger sibling. Dealing with the loss at a young age, both he and his brother lived a life without a mother figure even with the attempts of friends within their ship’s community who tried to bring comfort to the two young quarians. They were raised by a father who taught them to put duty over their fleet before anything else. At the age of 17, Tonee began his Pilgrimage. This was his first time he was to be separated from his younger brother as the two began to watch each other’s backs. It was a hard journey for the young quarian, but he eventually returned to the Fleet exactly four months later with a stockpile of newly designed military gear of both human and turian design. He acquired the gear by making a private deal with a private human military organization. It was a small operation at the time and he cut a deal with serving the humans as bait for high risk missions that tended to be illegal and risky, raiding mostly Alliance and turian depots for weapons and gear. Tonee is incredibly lucky that he survived his trial. Not many who had done this same job ever succeeded, be it quarian or any other race, Tonee is the first to accomplish the faction’s tasks. After four months, Tonee's time with the organization was up. As he was promised, his payment included a large quantity of items from their raids which included weapons and gear. While this was enough to get him accepted into a ship of his choosing, the origins of the items were not known, and if it was ever found out that they were stolen, Tonee's name could be brought to shame. Once returning he chose the ship under his father's command for his adopted name. Soon after, he enlisted as a quarian fleet marine. It was something he and his brother always dreamed about. Sadly though, only Tonee was accepted. His brother was not accepted due to a much more fragile immune system, even by quarian standards. It is common for many quarians who attempted in enlisting for the Fleet, so it isn’t entirely disappointing for the two. It was exceptional timing for the young quarian to take arms and defend his people as there was talk on taking a fight to the geth and attempting to retake their homeworld. Unfortunately that never happened, not yet at least. Instead they had begun to send small task forces to scout ancient quarian colonies or retrieve tech that was either long lost from when they had a seat in the galaxy, or something new that their creations have created. It was Tonee’s first squad, a recon unit, who’s assignment that came to show the young quarian the brutality of combat, especially one from artificial life with no sentiment for the living. Supposedly it was simple; retrieve schematics that might allow quarian scientists to enhance their engine designs for ships in the Fleet that were still of quarian design. The squad sent soon found out it wasn’t simple at all. Upon being deployed, Tonee and five others were to be lead by an old and experienced Captain. The planet was a quarian colony long abandoned by their people thanks to the Morning War all those centuries ago. Barren and in ruins, the small city that was the location of their objective for the old schematics was quiet... Very quiet. There was reports of geth activity there, but nothing was at all spotted for first few hours of their trek within the urban ruins. This was Tonee’s first time seeing the remnants of his ancestors. Upon nearing the old facility that was assumed to hold their objective, the quarians expected an ambush to take place. Prepared for it, they kept their wits up and move in slowly with their rifles up. Low and behold gunfire emerged from above. Two of the five were immediately taken out as the location of the fire was unexpected and there was no visual of the enemies thanks to geth stealth technology. Taking cover, Tonee feared for his life and barely fired and shots. In a matter of minutes the gunfire ceased and the only chatter was through the quarian private channel within their helmets. The cowering young quarian didn’t dare to step up from his cover behind ancient and rusted crates. He could hear geth close by and there was no way out. All of a sudden he was notified within his helmet that data was sent to his omnitool. His captain now ordered him to get out as fast as possible. With that, a large explosion was felt behind Tonee as his superior distracted what appeared to be a geth prime and several pawns surrounding it. Tonee took this chance to head straight towards the exit that was in the other side of the large room this all took place in. Two fellow comrades that were the first to be downed were nearby and with quick thinking, the young marine quickly salvaged any ammo and stims needed. After several seconds, Tonee made his way to the designated pick up point, but of course it wasn’t going be an easy task as three geth hunters took notice of the private’s survival thanks to Tonee’s somewhat successful attempt at salvaging from his comrades. For hours the young marine was chased by the three synthetic hunters. Lost and scared, he struggled as he was confused and disoriented of the unfamiliar surroundings and didn’t even think of what to do next after retrieving the schematics. Taking shelter during heavy rainfall, Tonee was cornered at this point. Even though he knew nothing was going to come of it, he prayed to his ancestors for a moment as to find his strength and courage and with that, the memory of his fallen squad drove the quarian to pick up his rifle and find cover. Two of the hunters entered the small ruined shack through a large cracked and rusted door. They were stealthed, so Tonee used his surroundings and their audio to make assumptions for their movements. Seeing the sand being printed by the webbed toes as he took a quick glance over his cover, the quarian quickly raised his rifle, firing a few rounds into the general direction to be greeted by white fluid. The response was quick from the second hunter, revealing it’s position but forcing Tonee back down. Quickly, the marine switched cover to a nearby support beam, once more having the geth take a few shots towards him and giving Tonee another glance of it’s direction. With that he took his turn on returning a few shots towards it’s direction, hearing the pings as it connected to some part of the geth’s armored body, deactivating it’s stealth. This didn’t stop the hunter however and instead forced it to march towards Tonee’s position with little care to it’s own protection. Tonee was now forced to shoot into the geth as it neared as it’s shotgun fire was close enough to penetrate Tonee’s armored suit in the gut before being gunned down by the marine. Thankfully, Tonee managed to recover stims and medication from his fallen comrades quickly before running off which helped him with the pain and to bandage the wound and seal it for the time being. Taking a moment to catch his breath after sealing his wound, he took this time to check his logs to remind him of his objectives as he forgot they were recorded into his omnitool. He was completely unaware of the third geth hunter that quietly observed the creator, not taking it’s chance to enter the warehouse. Tonee picked himself up after realizing what he was to do now, leaving the small ruins to make way to the now pinged zone. With this, the hunter quietly followed. Many hours had passed before the quarian found a flat area with a cave that was not to far ahead. Pulling out a device from his belt, Tonee put pressure down against a small red button that activated the device, having him toss it into the dirt. Limping towards the cave system, he pushed his back against the hard wall and through a coughing fit as infection took over his body from his wound that was now once again breached. All he had now were stims to keep him going, taking one right before the hunter that was on his tracks to appear in front of him. With quick reflexes, the marine forced himself to dodge the oncoming fire from it’s pulse rifle as the synthetic was several feet away. It’s shield didn’t recharge due to weather damage which sabotaged the synthetic. On the ground with his body against the dirt, Tonee fired several last remaining rounds from his rifle into the geth, ending it’s current process. Sighing, the quarian was now once more on edge as there could have been more of them nearby, forcing him to keep himself awake for the remainder of his time until the extraction team was to appear. What felt like weeks was only to be several hours. The retrieval team finally arrived, only to find a badly wounded quarian private that was identified as Tonee with a corpse of a Geth near him, hiding within a cave system near the LZ for the retrieval team. On return from said mission, Tonee was commended for his actions on carrying the objective out while being hospitalized for almost a month. The schematics came to assist the fleet in coming years thanks to the survival of one simple marine. In the coming years, the quarian carried out more similar missions with successful results, rising up within the ranks. His experience with fighting a synthetic enemy and combat surely aid him on to what was to come on terrorizing the Milky Way. In the year 2183, the Citadel was attacked by geth forces. Rumors spread of a giant geth created unit was also deployed, bringing fear to many quarians. If this was to be a new weaponized unit created by the geth, then they expected the geth to become a rival for the galaxy. The quarians began to prepare themselves, hitting priority geth locations and targets as the plans to retake their homeworld were set. It wasn’t until 2186 is when their fear started to shift not for just their kind, but for the entire galaxy. A genocidal campaign of a synthetic race that was not the geth, but one of unknown origin began a crusade on murdering any living being in the galaxy. The quarians acted, setting course to their homeworld, taking the fight to the geth. Many argued that they should aid the Council and the many alien factions but were instantly turned down. This enraged Tonee, as he saw it wrong for his people to turn away the survival of the galaxy but was ignored and dragged to take the fight to the geth. Upon reading many reports on both the human and turian fronts only fueled the quarian’s anger. The death toll was in the billions, growing more by the hour; but retaking Rannoch was a priority. A battle that started to change the course of his people, even if they might be completely annihilated by the reapers, they might still have the small chance of finally feeling the sands and rocks of Rannoch under the boots of their suits. Heavy combat took place over Rannoch’s atmosphere as the Migrant Fleet had a blockade of geth ships shielding the planet. Tonee and his squad of marines defended their ship from potential boarding parties of geth units. Fueled by rage and pride on defending his ship, Tonee became a formidable foe against squads of geth. Hours passed as the battle raged in space, quarian ship after ship got obliterated as geth dreadnoughts with upgraded technology easily bombarded them. Hope was lost on the last few hours. The fighting men and women exhausted from heavy combat within their ship corridors in those that were still stable with hull breaches. It wasn’t until an unexpected destruction of a geth dreadnought that many Marines squads were given a green light to one priority target, a reaper signal booster. Tonee himself with his own unit was sent down, finding heavy defenses of geth units. The combat was thick and it was impossible for the few forces of experienced quarians to push through. Thankfully, the human N7 Commander Shepard was able to find her way in, unleashing the reaper from it’s hole. Tonee nor any other quarian on the ground took part in it’s destruction, but they witnessed it from afar as their fleet bombarded the synthetic beast, cheering to the point of breaking their voices. They felt victory that minute, even more so after an emergency order to cease fire on geth units only to expect the same from the synthetics. Something he didn’t expect nor wanted to agree to from the years of history his people had against them. The death of his first squad came to mind and this only infuriated him but he had to come to accept it. Tonee continued to fight the reapers after the Battle of Rannoch. First sent to the human colony of Yandoa, that wasn’t completely overrun by reaper forces. He was part of a force sent to protect engineers on repairing communications arrays both on the moon and the planet. Those sent to the planet were overran within minutes while those on the moon were managing with a formidable force to fend off. They were extracted with minimal casualties. The final battle was to begin as the galaxy’s secret weapon, the Catalyst, was to be deployed with the Citadel over the human planet of Earth. A massive space battle took place over Earth with the Migrant Fleet’s Patrol and Heavy fleet assisting in defending the Catalyst. Many quarian marine squads were deployed onto the planet’s surface in London as a major ground offensive was to take place. Tonee fought alongside many human riflemen, taking in some inspiration from their ferocity and their pride on defending their planet; something he felt when on Rannoch. It was only a moment of what they felt was victory when reports came in the Commander Shepard was sent up to the Citadel that was connected with the Catalyst. Is this genocidal campaign come to an end finally? There was no time to dwell in such thoughts as heavy fighting still took place on the ground. There was no contact from Shepard hours later. Retreat was finally issued, forcing what little remained of the quarians and allies deployed on the ground to fight harshly back to their extractions which was a hard task itself as reaper forces were overrunning them. Not many made it retreating to the Migrant Fleet and wherever they thought was a safe location, scattering the largest fleet that was ever gathered in known galactic history. Hope was lost and all Tonee wanted was to return to Rannoch and die on the grounds of his ancestors. That changed when he was offered an opportunity that could aid on the survival of the Milky Way’s people. Category:Characters Category:Quarian Category:Player Character